


trust in a good time

by heavenbarnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Come Eating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenbarnes/pseuds/heavenbarnes
Summary: your mother may not like him, but you sure do
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	trust in a good time

“So help me, if you’re going out with that man, you’re not coming home here!” 

Your mother’s voice rang out from the kitchen, interpolated with the sounds of her aggressively putting away her dishes. 

You rolled your eyes, leaning to fix the strap on your stiletto. Hard to believe your ‘ma was ever young once, did she ever experience the rush of a fling?

“Don’t be ridiculous, I’m allowed to have fun whilst I’ve still got my looks!”

It was her turn to roll her eyes, throwing her dish-towel down in a huff and placing her hands at her hips. She took in the sight of you, pretty red dress and glittering eyes, young as the night.

You both turned when you heard the sound of a motorcycle engine rev outside the window, your eyes lit up as hers seemed to darken.

“My girl, you know a man like that is only after one thing?”

You whipped your head over your shoulder as you reached the front door, a smirk on your lips.

“That might be the case, but so am I.”

Bucky lent against his bike, watching you with piercing eyes as you walked towards him. He brought a metal thumb to his lower lip, swiping across it before he straightened up to speak.

“Good God, you’re looking like a five course meal.”

“Just five?” 

He chuckled at your bike, reaching out to wrap a strong hand around your waist, pulling you into his front. Your hands grasped the worn leather of his jacket, pulling you even closer until his scent overcame you.

He smelt like smoke, like mint, and even that was enough to have you tensing your thighs. Bucky brought his left hand under your chin, lifting your gaze up to meet his.

Your eyes met for moments before your lips met and you felt the stars bursting, the way his tongue slipped like velvet against your own. You couldn’t hold on tight enough, nothing felt enough and you knew then you wanted him.

Sitting on the back of his bike, arms wrapped around his waist as you whipped through the streets. The city lights shot past you like bullets, your eyes barely able to take anything in.

As you held onto him, you felt every muscle in him, like a wall that you’d have to break through. You’d never felt someone so strong, someone that you wanted to just tear you down.

You didn’t know if it was the vibrations in the bike, the man in your arms, or the thoughts of what was to come, but you were fighting off a heat between your legs that needed sating.

Bucky pulled up outside his place, understanding of what you were about to do settling within you. No fear found, you were more than willing to take whatever he had to give you.

He warmed you as he took your hand in his, leading you towards the front door and over the threshold. You knew once that door closed, all bets were off and you were his for the taking.

And he took you so well.

Large hands went under your ass, lifting you straight off your feet as if you were weightless. He sat you on the hall table, pressing you back against the wall. Bucky trailed his hands down to your thighs, rubbing against the skin and inching towards the hem of your skirt.

Lips connected with your throat, pulling breathy moans from within you. Your fingers instinctively threaded into the softest locks you’d ever felt, keening into the feeling of him nipping at your skin.

You didn’t realize you were bucking up against him until you heard the rumble of a laugh rising in his chest. He pulled back to look you in the eye, dark smirk painted across his features.

“Is there something this little pussy needs?” His filthy mouth had you crying out unexpectedly.

Bucky was a big fan of your reaction, metal fingers cupping your heat in an instant. He drew them against your covered slit, feeling the way you bear down against him like it’s your job.

He drew his eyes from your rolling hips, moving slowly up towards your chest wear your dress was already beginning to fall down, inching up your reddened throat with the smallest bite marks, finally landing on the lusted look on your face.

He let out a growl, diving forward and connecting your lips so much harder than he had before. He kissed you like time was running out and this was the one last thing he needed to do.

One of your hands went behind his neck, pulling him in, the other gripped his wrist and pushed harder against your pussy. The moan that emanated from him only made you want him more. He was beginning to realize you were full of surprises.

He suddenly moved his hands off you, much to your dismay, before quickly situating them back on your hips. He lifted you back against him before starting down the hallway.

“Need to find a place,” He mumbled between kisses. “So I can fuck you properly.”

You didn’t even have the time to let out an unforgiving moan at the things he was to do to you. He’d found his place, and he was laying you out on his bed like you were his last meal.

His fingers deftly worked to undo the straps of your heels, legs lent against his shoulders. You watched the way he gently moved against your skin, ridding you of the shoes before kissing down your leg.

Both hands went under the edge of your dress, pushing it up towards your head. You were very happy to lift your arms and let him slide it right off, the sounds of praise already beginning to fall from Bucky’s lips.

“Why are you so fucking beautiful, and how am I lucky enough to get you all to myself?” He groaned, hands moving across your breasts.

You silently praised your lack of bra, feeling the one warm hand and one cool against your skin. He tweaked at your nipples, pulling them gently to get a rise out of you.

You felt straight into it, back arching off the bed to get as much of him as possible. He drew one hand away, but you followed it to his crotch as he began to undo his trousers.

You sat up, pushing Bucky’s jacket off his shoulders, with his loose button up following suit. You got him down to those black boxers, short and tight and only just containing the impressive length behind them.

Metal fingers hooked over the band of your panties, slowly drawing them down with the help of you raising your hips. Your hands found their way to his erection, fingers working over the soft material contrasted with the hardness.

“You seem pretty eager to get my cock, want me to give it to you?” 

You drifted your eyes up towards him, a silent message that said yes please in every sense of it. He towered over you from your position, and he loved the feeling of being so much bigger than you, able to do what he wants.

He grasped your chin in gentle fingers, angling your head even higher so he could see just how pretty you really were.

“No, Bucky wants to hear you say it.”

You never would’ve thought him using his own name would’ve sent you spiraling in the way it did, but here you were reaching back out and groping him through his shorts

“Please Bucky, I want your cock and I want you.”

That was all he needed, pushing you back up the bed so his whole body covered your own. You frantically pushed his underwear down his legs as his lips kissed their way along your jaw.

You felt his erection pushing against your stomach, a light wetness being left in its wake. Wrapping your hand around it, you already began to doubt how you’d even get it inside you. Bucky didn’t seem so worried.

He sat up a bit, grasping one of your thighs in each hand, cock resting against your mound. You stayed stroking him gently, imagining how good he was going to feel.

“Be a good girl and work me in that tight little pussy.”

You reached your other hand to your clit, rubbing it as you gently slid his length inside you. It was a stretch, like a fire being lit from the inside out, but that didn’t mean you didn’t want to feel this every time you closed your eyes.

You could hear Bucky’s groans as he watched himself slip inside you, stretching you to his perfect size. He let you take control in this brief moment, just leaning back and watching you move naturally.

Once he was settled fully, he let you breathe through it. That was until you tapped his hip with one simple request.

“Move, baby.”

And he did, he pushed your thighs up to spread you well and truly and pumped forward. He hit it in an instant, your eyes rolled back and your hands went to his lower back to dig your nails in.

He rolled his hips so nicely, making you cry out his name, making sure his neighbors knew who fucked the best. You left scratches up his back, and for every point of pain, he’d nip at the crook of your neck.

His face stayed buried in the spot, allowing you to hear the most beautiful noises that slipped past his lips. His whimpers sounded like angels, sending a continuous flood between your legs. 

He pumped into you, a stream of pleasure you’d never experienced before. Bucky was older, insatiable, he knew exactly what you’d want and where you’d want it.

You slipped your hands down to his ass, grabbing onto the tight muscle and pushing him in harder with every thrust. He knew you wanted it harder, a little faster, and a bit rougher.

He sat up, kneeling between your legs and looking down at your expression of pure bliss. He pulled you down onto him, angling your thighs just on his knees a bit. This angle made it easier for him to thrust just right.

Your eyes snapped shut, white light rolling past them as it got unimaginable. Your moans were incoherent, sounding like his name, sounding like pleas. He grinned at you, slipping a hand down to rub at your clit, making your throat go dry and a subdued scream rip through you.

You felt yourself come, letting go around him and trusting him to guide you through it as your body gave out. He didn’t stop, hips still pumping into you with precision that had your orgasm rolling through you what felt like multiple times.

You opened your eyes, looking at him like you were thoroughly fucked out. The expression, it was enough for him to be tensing, jaw gritted as he stalled before ripping his hips back.

He grasped himself, pumping his cock above you until you felt the hot splash against your stomach which was still rising and falling steadily.

He stayed knelt above you, catching his breath as he came down. You lay there, collecting yourself also and readying for your next move, whatever that was to be.

You decided to move, making your way to look for a towel or a t-shirt when Bucky gripped your wrist in an instant.

“You’re not going anywhere.”

“But I need a tow-”

“You’re not going anywhere, I’m not done with you.”

You didn’t think you had the energy but within a moment the heat was rising across your body as Bucky shifted. You watched him shuffle down the bed, resting between your spread legs.

He kissed at your thigh, moving up and pressing a kiss to your pussy, making your hips jolt at the excess stimulation. He didn’t stop there, you watched him move higher, face to face with the mess he’d just made.

You felt an unstoppable moan move past your lips as his tongue flattened on your stomach and made it’s way to clean up.

Maybe you weren’t done with him either.


End file.
